1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and methods of manufacturing and operating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration and the capacity of silicon (Si) based semiconductor devices may have been greatly improved. However, due to the limited characteristics of Si materials and limitations in manufacturing processes, it may be expected to be difficult to implement higher integration and higher capacity Si based semiconductor devices in the future.
Research into next generation devices that exceed the limit of current Si based semiconductor devices may have been conducted. For example, attempts to manufacture micro-devices having outstanding performance may have been made by applying nanostructures, e.g., carbon nanotubes (CNTs). CNTs may have diameters of several to several tens of nanometers (nm), may be favorable to smaller-sized devices, and may have outstanding properties of high mobility, high electric-conductivity, high thermal conductivity, high mechanical intensity, and the like. Thus, CNTs may have been highlighted as materials exceeding the limit of Si based semiconductor devices.
Nevertheless, it may be not easy to realize devices to which CNTs may be applied due to some unsolved problems. In more detail, it may be difficult to synthesize CNTs with reproducibility and handle the synthesized CNTs. For example, it may be necessary to precisely arrange CNTs on a desired area of a substrate for manufacturing a device to implement devices by using CNTs. In addition, it may be not easy to apply CNTs and other nanostructures to a single device, limiting the realization of various high capacity devices.